


kisses of invisibility

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Month 2019 [16]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Full Moon, Rayllum, Rayllum Month 2019, Wordcount: 100-500, moonlight kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum month 2019: Day 16: Moonlight kissCallum was curious about Rayla’s powers. It was now a full moon.





	kisses of invisibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).



“How much longer?” Callum asked as he and Rayla sat on the soft grass, in the middle of the night. The only source of light came from the far away stars, and the full moon, that slowly moved across the sky. “Will it work?”

Rayla laughed. She really found it adorable that Callum seemed so interested in her and her powers, he had even counted the days down until the next full moon, which was today, to not miss it.

“Are you really that interested at seeing my moonshadow form? Don’t worry, it will work, you’ve seen it once before, haven’t you? We just gotta wait until the moon is at its peak, which should be any moment now.”

Callum nodded, before looking into his violet eyes, smiling.

“I know, I know, I’m a bit excited to see it, but that’s because you’re so cool and awesome, and you having those powers, that’s rare. I really don’t want to miss it, it’s a special occasion.”

She chuckled, while taking a step closer.

“I know that, and it makes you even more adorable.”

Both of them leaned closer, almost caught in the moment.

And then, the moment had come. Rayla felt the moon’s shining light touch her skin, and power entered her in such a familiar way, she felt herself become invisible, and then, pressed a kiss against Callum’s soft lips. It only lasted for a few seconds, but as they parted, both of them let out embarrassed laughs.

“So, was this interesting enough for you?”

“Definitely.”


End file.
